The present invention is directed to a cable sleeve having a tubular member closed at each end by end members which have an axially extending circumferential flange received on a support body and the flange forms a seal with the tubular sleeve. Each end of the end members has at least one cable inlet, which is formed by a protuberance of a heat shrinkable material which has an axial extending separating line which is common with the flange of the member to enable insertion of a cable in the inlet.
In the case of cable sleeves or fittings, the cable introduction is often undertaken in at separate frontal region, a so-called end member or sleeve head of the cable sleeve. A cable sleeve of this type is disclosed in German O.S. No. 27 31 578. As disclosed, the sleeve heads or end members are provided with an axially extending flange and at least one cable inlet which is designed as a heat shrinkable protuberance. The end member is shrinkable only in the region of the cable inlet and the axial extended flange is supported by a divided supporting sleeve or member which engages a connecting web which extends between the flange and the protuberance along each side of a common separating line and enables insertion of the cable into the inlet. The insertion of the cable into the cable inlet particularly in the case of uncut cables occurs by expanding the common separating line or surface that is formed by the web. As can be imagined, the insertion of a particular large diameter cable can occur with only considerable difficulty since the separating line cannot be opened to a substantially large amount. This difficulty becomes greater when several cables must be introduced into the same end member. A widening or respectively bending back of the edges or each of the separating lines or webs is not possible in a random manner. Furthermore, under certain circumstances, additional complications can occur with the sealing at the separating lines or webs in an intensified degree. In this manner, a pulling apart of the cross web regions is conceivable and may result in a permeability along the separating line.